


Interruptions

by tonyendo



Category: Monster High
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Holy Moly jackson is a cutie, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyendo/pseuds/tonyendo
Summary: Deuce and Jackson skip the party and try to get some one-on-one time.





	Interruptions

Missing parties tended to bum Deuce out. However, skipping parties to hang out with _Jackson_ usually proved to be more fun.

The duo were walking down the abandoned hallways of the school. Deuce had managed to rip Holt away from the school's annual Halloween party (it had become tradition to party with the Normies after the whole ‘Holt-trashed-the-normie-school-but-not-really’ fiasco.). After dragging him, kicking and screaming, far enough from the music, he had gotten Jackson back. Deuce had promised his boyfriend that he wouldn't let him spend the night missing out on all of the festivities. Jackson was important to him, and he wanted him to be able to make memories instead of having empty holes in his mind.

“Where exactly are we going?” Jackson asked, swinging his hand in Deuce’s.

The gorgon shrugged, his free hand in his pocket. “Nowhere in particular. I figured we could just walk and enjoy the quiet time. Is that cool with you?” Deuce glanced over and offered Jackson a smug smirk.

The human glanced up, wanting to meet his eyes. He felt the usual disappointment when he only saw his blurry reflection from his shades. Sometimes he wished he could see his eyes without, you know, being turned to stone. Jackson blinked and looked away quickly once he realized he was staring. “Y-Yeah,” He stammered. “That's fine…”

Deuce squeezed his hand for a moment. Gods, he was so cute when he was flustered. “Good.” His gaze traveled over the walls of the hallway. The school was so different with no one around. The usually lively hallways were deafeningly silent, only their footsteps echoing off the tile. Every once in awhile Deuce could feel rather than hear the bass from the party deep below them in the catacombs. Jackson felt it as well.

“I’m sure Holt’s gonna be mad at you for pulling him out of there," Jackson broke their silence, staring at his shoes. "I know Frankie was telling me how excited he’s been to DJ the party again... I should probably go back, you know? Let him have his fun-” Jackson was suddenly interrupted by a peck on the lips. They had stopped, and Deuce had leaned down to his height to offer him the kiss. “W-What was that for?!” The normie blushed and half-pushed him away. It was more that he lightly placed his hands on his boyfriend’s chest while he was looking away in embarrassment.

“You wouldn't shut up,” Deuce grinned, tilting his head a little. He used his hand and gently turned Jackson back towards him and offered another kiss. “Stop talking about Holt," He mumbled against his lips. "It's not about him right now. It's about you and me. He has no part in us, right?”

Jackson smiled a little and tugged on Deuce’s shirt to hide his shaking hands. It happened when he got nervous. “I suppose so…” He looked up and saw that smirk plastered on his lips again. His gaze lingered over his lips for a few moments before darting away.

“Were you staring at my lips?” Deuce asked, his eyebrows raising.

Jackson's face heated up. “No!” He lied.

“You were!” Deuce teased, poking Jackson. “You were staring at them! What, you wanna kiss me or something?”

Jackson blushed even harder. “Maybe…” He didn't try and push Deuce away when he felt arms snake around him. He wasn't sure his face could get much redder as he felt Deuce’s lips graze the shell of his ear. “W-We're in the hallway! Stop it!” He laughed awkwardly as his lips moved to his neck.

A low hum left Deuce as he kept kissing the soft skin. “Fine.” Suddenly he pulled away and looked around. He tugged Jackson into a nearby supply closet and shut the door behind them. It was dark, but he didn't care. “Better?”

Jackson patted around and got his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. “I guess it'll do,” He sighed. He leaned up on his toes and pressed a kiss to the corner of Deuce’s mouth, missing a full-on kiss. He groaned in annoyance and tried again, but Deuce moved as well. “Stop moving,” He complained.

“Fine, fine,” Deuce did his best to stand still. He had to hold back a smile as he felt Jackson's lips land on his cheek as he tried finding him again. It took a few moments, but he was about to kiss him squarely on the lips when-

“Ugh!” Jackson exclaimed with disgust. Their glasses had knocked together. He just wanted to kiss his boyfriend!

The gorgon placed his hands on on the shorter’s shoulders. “It's okay!” He attempted to soothe him. “Hey, it's alright, really. I've got this.” Well, he was thinking of how to fix the situation. Maybe since it was dark…?

He reached up and hesitantly slid his shades up. He ignored the snakes that nipped at his fingers as he did so. “It's dark so… hopefully I won't stone you or something.”

“I would hope not,” Jackson grumbled. “My eyes are still adjusting. Besides, I'm sure I won't be looking at you if we're busy, you know… kissing.” Jackson pat around again and playfully grabbed Deuce’s shirt.

A short laugh left Deuce. “Yeah, yeah, come here.” He grabbed Jackson's waist and tugged him closer. About time, He thought as he leaned in. He could feel Jackson's breath as they were only centimeters apart. He went to close the gap when the door was ripped open, light blinding them both. 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you dudes-!”

Deuce whipped around, squinting at the light. He quickly dropped his shades back down and examined the now - stone Heath in the doorway.

Jackson groaned and hit his head repeatedly against Deuce’s chest. “Great! Just great!”

Deuce looked down at Jackson, his eyebrows raised. “I’m sorry, man. I didn't know he was coming.” He frowned, knowing Jackson just wanted to spend time together. He glanced up and raised an eyebrow before smirking.

He left Jackson for a moment, picking up Heath with a grunt and setting him a few feet down the hall. He headed back to the closet. “Well, that problems solved.” He checked for a lock as well and turned it. “That one, too. Anything else I need to check?”

Jackson blinked and stared at him dumbly. “I… don't think so.” His cheeks pinkened.

“Good.” Deuce smirked and kicked the closet door shut.

 


End file.
